


Worries at the Office

by Varewulf



Series: Aoba and Hifumi [6]
Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: At the Office, F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Development of a new game leads to new instances of overtime, as Hifumi waits for Aoba to be done for the night. She hadn't felt like leaving alone today.





	Worries at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it feels like I've come full circle, as this series started as a short "at the office" story. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm done with the series though. The new season of New Game is really good, and ideas keep floating up from the depths.

Hifumi smiled to herself. It was nice when everything was going on schedule. Even if it meant staying late to finish writing that schedule. Maybe staying late wasn't strictly necessary, but she had her reasons.

Aoba's design work was coming along nicely. Hifumi thought they were cute. Maybe occasionally a little weird. Though Aoba seemed tired at times. At least once it looked like she had been crying before she came home. All Hifumi thought she could do was be supportive. Aoba would tell her about it if she felt the need to.

Yun had seemed more motivated lately. Not that she had ever slacked on her work, but there seemed to be something extra spirited about her. Hifumi selfishly hoped that part of that was because of her leadership.

And Momo was picking things up quickly. Probably quicker than Aoba did, though she didn't want to say that openly to her fiance. Momo's main issue was that she seemed to have trouble interacting with the others. Which Hifumi could empathise with, but it still made her worry. Also...

A cup of coffee was placed on her desk, and she just barely managed to not jump. She turned to see a short woman in a purple suit stand there with a cup of her own, and a smile on her face.

"Need a break?" Aoba asked. Hifumi didn't really need one, but it seemed like a good opportunity nonetheless. "Where's Yagami-san?"

Hifumi picked up the cup. "Rin-chan forced her to go home," she replied. "Said she needed to be well-rested for tomorrow." She took a sip of the coffee, and was pleased that Aoba had not messed with it in any way.

Aoba took the opportunity to sit in Kou's chair. "I wonder if Toyama-san had an ulterior motive," she pondered with a smirk, before sipping her own coffee. It was her third cup, so sleeping tonight could be rough.

"Kou-chan's too dense to get it unless Rin-chan's really explicit, so maybe," Hifumi said. She smiled, and rolled her chair a little closer to Aoba. "Are you done with tonight's work?" she asked, stopping herself from slipping a 'finally' into the question.

"Basically," Aoba said, and carefully placed her mug on the desk. She didn't want to get any stains on someone else's desk. Especially not Kou's. "Just figured I'd take a short break, then give it a once-over." She did some light stretching before she added. "You didn't have to also stay late for my sake, you know."

"Well, I also had some things to do," Hifumi said, blushing lightly. Technically it wasn't anything she needed to do right now, but she hadn't wanted to go home alone today. And maybe there was something else on her mind as well. "Where's Momo-chan?" she asked.

"I managed to appeal to her gluttony to get her to take a break too," Aoba replied, and picked up her coffee again. "She's off getting more food." She hadn't been aware Momo also had work she needed to stay late for, but she had been strangely determined once Aoba said she was staying. It was still hard for Aoba to get a read on the new girl, but it felt kinda like she had a competitive streak.

"What do you think of her?" Hifumi asked casually, and quickly raised her cup for another sip.

"Huh?" Aoba thought it over. "Well, she's a nice girl, and hard-working," she replied. "Though a little hard to approach. Reminds me a bit of you when I first started working here, come to think of it..." That didn't exactly make Hifumi happy to hear.

"You seem to be getting along well," she commented. Maybe she shouldn't pursue this line of inquiry, but right now she couldn't help herself.

"You think so? I'm not so sure yet," Aoba said hesitantly. "I suppose we've reached an understanding." That had been a declaration of rivalry the other day, right? Well, she would welcome the challenge.

"Cute too, isn't she?" Hifumi asked, sounding surlier than she had intended. Though Aoba could also be a little dense, so she didn't pick up on it immediately.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Aoba replied, wondering where this was going, then all of a sudden it was as if a light-bulb switched on in her mind. The horns came out. "Eeehhh? Hifumi-leader, are you jealous?" She put her mug down again, and grinned wickedly at Hifumi.

"Of course not!" Hifumi said quickly, though she was blushing so hard it was giving it away. "... maybe..." she reluctantly admitted. It didn't help her composure that Aoba called her 'leader'. That wasn't fair. Aoba took away Hifumi's cup, and placed it on her desk, before straddling her lap. Hifumi didn't resist, but her blush was definitely not cooling down.

"My my, I've never seen this side of you before," Aoba said as she draped her arms over Hifumi's shoulders. Her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Tell me more~" Hifumi should chastise Aoba for being mean, but right now there were other words that wanted to come out.

"I mean... she's cute... your age... clearly has a thing for you..." Hifumi said so quietly that only Aoba would have any chance of hearing it, and leaned her forehead against her fiance so she couldn't see her face. Aoba relented, retracted her horns, and kissed the top of Hifumi's head.

"Listen... first off, yes, but not cuter than you. Second, you're basically my age too. Third, I don't think she actually has a thing for me," Aoba said comfortingly. If Momo did have a thing for her, she had a strange way of showing it.

Hifumi just grunted, and put her arms around Aoba. You could say in a possessive, or protective manner.

"Hifumi..." Aoba said softly, and ran her fingers through Hifumi's ponytail. "My decision to wear this ring was not one I made halfheartedly. I don't take my vow to you lightly. I love you. You trust me, don't you?"

Hifumi felt a pang of shame. "Yes," she said. Her trust wasn't the problem, it was just that her insecurities still managed to get to her sometimes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Aoba said earnestly. Maybe she shouldn't have teased Hifumi like that. "Worry about becoming a more assertive, confident leader instead," she added as a more lighthearted tease, hoping to cheer Hifumi up a little.

Hifumi tilted her head back, and looked Aoba in the eyes. _If that's how she wants it_ , she thought, and her hands slid down to Aoba's bottom. She gave it a light squeeze, and Aoba squeaked.

"Hi-Hifumi?" Aoba sounded startled. "What are you doing?" She tried to look behind herself.

"You just told me to be more assertive," Hifumi said, completely deadpan. This was partly to get back at Aoba. _Her wickedness really is rubbing off on me_ , she thought.

"We're at work," Aoba whispered urgently. A reaction that just made Hifumi want to continue. She hugged Aoba closer against herself, and Aoba could feel Hifumi's ample chest pressing against her. Plus her hands were very firmly in place on her behind. Aoba's mouth suddenly felt dry, and she swallowed audibly. "We can't. Wait until we're home." Her tone was desperate, as she knew it would be bad to give in to this. "Please." At that word, the pressure eased up.

Hifumi sighed, realising she had gotten carried away. That really wasn't like her. But she still wanted something. "A kiss, then?" she asked sweetly. Surely they could allow themselves that much, at least when they were working late, and were alone. She had somewhat forgotten that Momo was still around.

Aoba wasn't sure that was so smart either, but they hadn't kissed since this morning. Hifumi's lips were looking very alluring. "Okay," she replied. It started as a soft kiss, but gradually grew more passionate as neither of them wanted to break contact.

\---

As for the aforementioned Momo, she had gotten back to her desk a few minutes ago. Currently she was busy ignoring the two in the other cubicle. At least they had quieted down. Though she didn't feel like looking to see what they were doing right now. She hadn't arrived early enough to hear what they were talking about, so she just assumed it was some sort of couple thing. There hadn't been an official statement of their relationship, but she had seen the rings, and how they interacted. She wasn't stupid.

This was certainly unprofessional though, they really should leave this at home. But she had looked at Aoba's desk, and it seemed like she was done with her work. So they were probably done for the day. While it irked her a little, she couldn't claim Aoba wasn't a hard worker. And Hifumi was the same. So why would they do such things here? Maybe she should lodge a complaint. Maybe not...

Even if she didn't understand exactly what going on, it had to be something, so it was probably best to leave them to it. They'd probably go home soon. Momo should probably go herself. She hadn't wanted to leave before her rival did, but seeing as Kou had already left, it was probably excusable. Probably.

She wondered if this was something she could talk to Naru about.


End file.
